Growing Up Gibblet
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Parenting four distinct personalities, even for Leroy Jethro Gibbs, proves both exhausting and rewarding. Gibbs has to resort to creative parenting to deal with Abby, Tim, Kate, and Tony. This story is part of my Here and Now series.
1. Team Approach

Team Approach

Determined to convey his displeasure at his forced medical rest, Jethro Gibbs threw open his front door and stomped into the house, wincing as shards of pain shot through his injured leg. "See!" he demanded over his shoulder as Dr. Mallard followed behind him, clutching a black leather medical bag, "It makes no difference if I'm at NCIS or at home to recuperate."

Well versed in his friend's rants and correctly diagnosing the real cause of the outburst as frustration, Ducky gestured towards the sofa. "Sit down, Jethro, and allow me to administer the painkiller. Once you sleep and rest that knee, the body will commence to heal itself, I promise. By the time I return to check you tonight you should be on the road to recovery and ready for the agency tomorrow."

Despite the soothing timbre of Ducky's voice, Jethro, in no mood to cooperate, remained petulant and determined that his friend feel and experience his displeasure. Ducky had pulled rank and gotten him benched after a particularly brutal takedown of a homicide suspect earlier in the day, and nothing he had argued had swayed the doctor into agreeing with his side of things.

Government agents, no matter their rank or the number of threats they uttered, could not slip out of medical benchings from physicians.

Ducky held the whip hand.

Jethro had learned the hard way years before that even playing upon their long friendship would not change Ducky's mind once the medical examiner had made a decision.

"Thanks to you I will have a ton of work on my desk tomorrow," he accused, grumbling as he braced himself against further pain before lowering himself down carefully onto the sofa cushion.

Then to add substance he muttered, "I genuinely hope that dirtbag's buddies commit no more crimes while some doctor throws his medical weight around NCIS."

"Hmmm…." Ducky responded absently, rubbing briskly at Jethro's upper arm with an alcohol swab. Plunging the hypodermic into the bottle of painkiller next, he slid back the plunger and eyed it expertly as it filled the tube. "You have left behind a capable team long trained in the duties of the agency and the expectations of their fearless leader. I think you overestimate the trouble an afternoon at home will create." Slipping the hypodermic from the bottle of sedative, the medical examiner stabbed the needle efficiently into Jethro's muscle. "Sometimes you need to let the youngsters perform without your direct supervision, not hover so, as a father would," Ducky concluded.

Leaning his head back against the sofa back and turning his head side to side, Jethro scowled. "Ducky, you want to ignore reality. You can make these claims, but you know that Tim, and Kate, and Abby, and Tony, or those youngsters, as you call them, require every second of my direct supervision or they go off the rails. Mark my words, if the Agency still stands tomorrow, consider that a miracle."

Not bothering with a verbal response, the good doctor patted the sofa arm, refusing to take the threats personally. He and Jethro had years of friendship between them, built upon positive, as well as negative, interactions.

Moving towards the door, Ducky shook his head and reiterated the importance of Gibbs calling should he need him, though privately the doctor recognized from the physical response that the Marine had already relaxed with the medicine.

**Unable to stay awake as the wave of pulsing painkiller infiltrated his body, Jethro slid into sleep before Ducky closed the front door. His last thoughts centered on the fact that the last time Ducky administered a painkiller that intense, he dreamed that he had fathered four children.**

The children of Leroy Jethro Gibbs commenced their campaign for a trip to the movie theatre early in the week, and by Wednesday, he agreed, citing their good behavior and attention to their household responsibilities as deciding factors. Thursday Tony approached him and assured his father that would supervise. For the first time, Jethro could abdicate the cinema supervision to his eldest. While Jethro ran errands for two hours and used his time constructively, his oldest could easily oversee his siblings during the movie's screening.

Gibbs studied him and realized his son deserved the chance. Tony had matured in the past few months, and anyway, the others would obey Tony because Tony took his position as the oldest seriously.

He acquiesced.

Watching them hurry towards the ticket booth that weekend, Gibbs kept his gaze locked on his oldest. He would love to know how Tony planned to manage the kids at their first movie without their dad, but would not stoop to spying. Around the house the others obeyed Tony's instructions as the second in line to their daddy, but away from home could present some obstacles.

However, that belonged in Tony's hands.

As soon as the car eased from the parking lot and disappeared from sight, Tony motioned his siblings to form a group around him.

He pointed towards the road, where the license plate of Jethro's vehicle now faded. "Dad's gone, and we need to make sure that we tell the same story when he picks us back up after the movie finishes."

Abby beamed at him, her green eyes excited at the conspiracy. At eight, she adored her older brother, and awarded him a place of honor in her small world right under that of her father. Twirling one of her black pigtails with a finger, she skipped from foot to foot while he talked.

Tony placed a calming hand on her shoulder, and she stumbled to an abrupt stop.

"Are you absolutely sure Dad won't know that we went to another movie?" Tim stammered anxiously, his mouth turned down a bit. A year older than Abby, his dark blond hair fell onto his forehead, and he blew a breath upward to scatter it back into place.

Before his brother could respond, ten year old Kate snapped, "He will know if you give it away by saying something stupid when he comes to get us. Just stay mum."

Tony narrowed his eyes at her and she met his gaze boldly. Petite and ladylike, Kate tended to approach life as a perfectionist and as a stickler for details. Her sharply spoken observations, though, often ended up hurting feelings among the children.

Her older brother often had to step in to soften Kate's blows. He pointed at her and directed firmly, "Cut it out, Kate. Timmy had a good question."

Though certainly guilty of reacting impatiently with his brother, at other instances he proved extremely supportive and protective. He smiled reassuringly at the younger boy. "Let's review it again so you won't feel nervous. Now, Dad dropped us off to watch _The Sound of Music_, and he will certainly expect that we enjoy it again, our sequel viewing, since we got to see it last week with Mrs. Mallard."

"I liked that nun singing on the boat, and I liked the nuns when they stayed at that monastery." Abby provided.

"Convent," Kate corrected.

"Oh," Abby frowned, "I meant to say that."

Steepling his hands, Tony continued. "Right, but the point is that we all agreed that we are going to slip into other movies today, and watch those, then run sit in _Sound of Music_ again. So we won't be lying to Dad that we watched it again, sorta. But remember that we do not- and I mean a big do not under any circumstance- let Dad find out we went to different movies without his permission."

"Even if it's a somewhere in the same theatre building," Tim elaborated.

"Right," Kate agreed, "so once we get in the car, we all just talk about everything we liked the first time when we really saw the whole _Sound of Music _movie."

"So make sure that everyone ends up back in the theatre with Julie Andrews so that we walk out together. It shouldn't be a problem since that's the longest movie of them all," Tony shook his head.

At eleven, his status as the oldest remained implicit in his dealings with his siblings, and despite his playful nature, he did consider his responsibility to his family sacrosanct. He rewarded them all with a brilliant smile, his green eyes sparkling at the thought of the subterfuge. "Ticket time, then, ladies and gentlemen."

One by one, the kids marched to the ticket counter and purchased a child's matinee to _The Sound of Music_. Tony held the door open and let them pass before him, but then motioned them to an alcove in the complex's interior once the exterior door snapped closed.

Pointing at the marquees near the cinema's ceiling, he made sure everyone vocalized their specific destinations before reminding Tim and Abby to use the restroom before their movies started. As an afterthought he cautioned them against buying a tub of popcorn with their spending money.

With hurried good byes, finally all four children scattered in different directions.

Nevertheless, three hours later they stood reunited in a small circle by the cinema's exit door, not willing to leave the comfort of the air conditioning to venture into the sweltering summer afternoon without spotting their father first.

Tony, clearly annoyed, held onto Abby with one firm hand as his other gestured angrily at Kate. "You knew better than to let her go into something that scary. Thanks to you she's been crying and upset! What part of you are older and know better than to let her get scared is difficult for you, Katie?"

Sure enough, tears stained the child's face. She turned and wiped her face on the side of Tony's shirt.

Kate refused to accept responsibility, a typical reaction from her. "Quit blaming me! She found me in my movie and I told her to go somewhere else but she didn't. She kept hanging out with me. Blame her, how about it!"

In an attempt to ward off a fight between his brother and sister, Tim tried to calm the waters. "Well, I liked my show a bunch. It was really good, and…."

Tony interrupted, his voice laced with irritation, "You should have brought her to me, Kate, or sent her to go on …."

Before he could finish Abby pointed towards the parking lot. In a shaky voice she announced, "Daddy's here, 'cause I see him now."

Tony bent down quickly and rubbed the remainder of tears from under her eyes, stooping to add a kiss to her forehead. Placing his hands on both her little shoulders he regarded her intently and grinned conspiratorially. "Ok, Honey, now remember that we will all say we went to only one movie, _Sound of Music._ You get to practice being an actress now, like one of those little Von Trapp girls in the movie, ok?"

"And that's not a whole fib, because we really did go in there," Tim supplied, happy to insert the ethical arm of the covert plan.

Noting that Jethro had pulled into a parking slot Kate whispered urgently, "You know if you tell that we disobeyed Daddy by not going where he thought we were going we could get spankings, right? No matter what, we have to keep this our secret."

Squaring her shoulders, the baby of the family nodded firmly and grinned up at them. "I know just how to approach the situration!"

They all laughed at her serious, but questionable, lexicon, and on that note, raced out to rejoin their father.

After the flood of greetings and chatter during the car ride home failed to elicit any hidden information from them, the children relaxed once again into their normal summertime routine. The secret held through the worrisome drive, and they considered that a testament to their solidarity.

Later, though, Abby's acceptance of bedtime proved problematic. After directing her two times to head upstairs with no response, Jethro strode into the living room and picked her up from where she perched on her sofa seat. Setting her squarely on the floor, he pivoted her towards the steps and promised decisively, "Young lady, if you are not in that bed in five minutes when I come to tell you good night, you will regret it."

The other children watched in morbid fascination as Abby's lip started to tremble, certain that she would let the cat out of the bag and betray them all. Tears began to fall, but she did not snitch on them.

Climbing resolutely, she followed her father's instructions.

Not long afterwards Kate and Jethro climbed up the stairs together and to the room the girls shared. Jethro tucked in Abby, though, while Kate selected a nightgown and left to bathe. She was able to share with her brothers that the baby of the family had remained silent about the day's subterfuge as Jethro read to Abby and finalized the bedtime ritual.


	2. Individual Approach

Individual Approach

After midnight Gibbs left the basement where he had retreated once he finished putting his four to bed. Depositing his coffee cup in the sink he stretched tiredly, then headed upstairs, cutting off lights as he did so.

Softly opening the door to the room his girls shared he peeped into the soft darkness. Kate lay positioned under the covers and facing away from the door. Dark hair covered her pillow. Turning his gaze to his youngest child's bed, he saw the mound of pastel covers had slipped to the floor, but could not see his daughter. Opening the door enough to flood the room with hazy light from the hall's fixture, he repositioned the blankets before backing out into the hall.

She had not made a trip to the bathroom, because it stood dark and empty.

When he checked on the boys, he discovered Tim positioned almost as Kate had been, just the shoulder of his robot themed pajamas peeping from the folded sheet and comforter. He tiptoed over and placed a kiss on the boy's soft hair.

Crossing the room he grabbed the blankets which had cascaded to the floor by Tony's bed. His son slept soundly, one arm thrown across his eyes and the other thrown across his baby sister. She snuggled against Tony with one leg slung over her brother's leg.

Jethro leaned down and caressed her cheek, and decided she resembled one of those Hummel figurines in her long white nightgown adorned with embroidered flowers.

Gibbs sighed in resignation. If Abby wandered, she usually crept into bed with him, announcing her visit by kissing him several times before settling peacefully and snuggling contentedly with her daddy.

However, her adoration of Tony made his oldest child another comforting option for little Abby. Evidently, when she woke up she left her room and crawled into Tony's bed.

Gibbs reminded himself that she had been stubborn about even going to bed earlier, coming close to staging a meltdown.

Leaning across her, he kissed Tony softly on the top of his head, then carefully began sliding Abby towards him across the mattress.

Despite his attempt at stealth, the movement woke his oldest. Tony shifted and opened his eyes. "Love you, Dad," he mumbled groggily.

Jethro smiled and responded, "I love you, too, Son, but why is Abby in your bed?"

The boy raised his head and turned back in confusion. "Sorry, Dad, I didn't realize that she was here. Musta gotten scared."

"Scared? About what?"

Tony closed his eyes, and his long lashes framed his cheeks. "I don't know, Dad. Want me to help carry her?"

Gibbs smiled at the thoughtfulness. "No, I've got her. Go back to sleep, Son."

Nodding, the child did just that, and Jethro thoughtfully carried his baby back to her own bed.

She curled under the covers the second he turned loose, and he stood and regarded her several seconds, making certain she had fallen back asleep, wondering what had scared her so much.

He reminded himself that the apparent, obvious variations in temperaments and personalities manifested at early ages with all four children.

Born a showman, even in baby and toddlerhood Tony sought to entertain, and quickly finessed the art of charm. Somehow he had ascertained that he could manipulate adults with his personality.

Gibbs treasured reliving the first unsteady steps Tony had taken as he, an excited new father, animatedly beckoned his baby towards him across the room.  
"Come on, Son, come to Daddy," he encouraged, clapping his hands enticingly and motioning the child forward. "Daddy wants you here, Tony."

Grinning, the baby regarded him shrewdly, throwing his arms wide as though to show in the expanse that the journey across the floor deserved personal accolades.

Jethro remembered that the tiny pajama top featured a row of yellow ducklings across the front, but the pants part of the little outfit had disappeared. Unless the bottoms had actually been fastened to the shirt, Tony had long ago figured how to rid himself of articles of unwanted clothing. The child preferred to conduct himself au natural, stripping of socks, shoes, tops, and pants, so Gibbs congratulated himself anytime the baby allowed his diaper to remain intact.

Today, though, clad in his pajama shirt and diaper, Tony grinned mischievously at his father from across the room. Still nearly bald, his green eyes flashed excitedly as he assessed the challenge and he giggled at Jethro, showing off four little teeth.

"Tony, come here to Daddy." Jethro called, his voice enthusiastic and expectant as he eased himself to sit crosslegged on the floor. "Come on, Big Boy. You already know how to take steps. Just put them in a line and walk across the room to Daddy, ok?"

The baby regarded him thoughtfully and cooperated by taking several hurried steps before stopping about halfway. He tilted his head down and then observed his father from under his lashes, popping a finger in his mouth as he waited.

He smiled, and used his other hand to wave at his daddy.

"Keep going," Gibbs encouraged, his voice almost cooing. "Keep coming to me, Baby Tony. Come on, come on, Son."

As a response, the baby removed his finger and puffed out his lip. A stormy expression followed as the baby stood rooted instead, swaying a bit.

Gibbs hastened to halt any tears. "Uh oh, don't cry now. Daddy wants you to come here. Hurry, Tony, and Daddy will clap when you get here." Smiling invitingly, Jethro clapped loudly to demonstrate and sang out, "Good boy, Tony!"

That promise sealed the deal, and with a giggle, Tony toddled a quarter of the distance further before stopping again and regarding his daddy expectantly.

Jethro laughed out loud at the child's obvious manipulation. "What a conniver you are! Ok, I've got it now. You want attention and fanfare before you complete the task, my baby boy!" Clapping enthusiastically, he called out enticingly, "Come on, Tony! Daddy's right here."

The chubby baby staggered the rest of the way until he ran into his father's crossed legs and launched himself into Jethro's arms. His proud dad leapt up with his son hugged tightly against him and covered him with kisses. "You're the smartest boy in the world, Anthony, and you have made Daddy proud!"

Those ecstatic moments of triumph never left Jethro's heart.

Yes, Tony proved an extrovert extraordinaire even from the bassinet, delighted anytime the attention of his audience allowed him to perform. By toddlerhood he had perfected his charm so that no matter where he found himself, people gravitated to him. His charismatic personality, combined with his incredible good looks, separated him from any crowd.

On the opposing side, though, his daredevil approach to life and acting before thinking landed him into trouble with his father more than once, despite Jethro's clear expectations as a parent and Tony's good intentions as a child.

Genuinely skilled at talking himself out of trouble with other adults, his machinations usually failed to sway his father.

Jethro recalled one incident illustrating his son's devil may care approach to life which transpired when they visited Ducky and his mother. Tony, then four, wandered away from the house and yard and the adults searched frantically for him for nearly ten minutes.

Suddenly he reappeared, flashing his incredible smile and clutching a fistful of verbena flowers he had, the adults discovered, crossed a forbidden road to obtain. He presented them to Mrs. Mallard and assured her that he had gathered them specifically for her.

The little charmer simply could not fathom why his purpose for disappearing, his gift of the flowers, would not act to cancel out his daddy's decision to spank him for leaving the yard without permission.

On the opposite side of the spectrum from Tony, Timmy's introverted nature steered him into consciously avoiding fanfare and attention as much as his older brother craved and sought it. Not as confident or as comfortable with risk, it took some time before the reticent child would attempt a new activity or join an unfamiliar group of playing children. He relied upon his brother and sisters, happily, to supply his social interactions, but his father seized every outside opportunity which availed itself to encourage Tim to interact with other children.

Agent Gibbs recalled that even he had begun to doubt that Tim would ever give up his tricycle. Despite the fact that he watched Tony and Kate show off their cycling skills and tricks and Jethro talked up two wheelers in an enthusiastic voice, Tim stubbornly stuck to the family's red three wheeler. No amount of enticement would sway the little boy, and he clung to the safety of what he knew with a tenacity that seemed unbreachable.

Privately worried that the boy would never make the transition from three wheels to two, Gibbs watched him one day as he jetted around the backyard on the trike, pedaling furiously. Wearing red overalls over a blue and white striped shirt, his green eyes determinedly fixed upon each corner of the backyard as he zoomed towards it.

Scrutinizing the sturdy little legs pedaling with such determination, an idea popped into Jethro's head. Depositing Abby into the baby swing of the family jungle gym, he gave her a push and followed Tim's focus as the child navigated yard toys and bushes. Suddenly a solution popped into his reasoning and he hastily gave the baby a better starting push and planted himself at the yard's center point.

Since babyhood Tim had gravitated towards figuring out what made things work, and how components fit together to create objects. Even barely walking, Tim would pull a chair up to the kitchen counter to study the steps the coffee pot employed to create a pot of coffee, or crawl behind the entertainment center to inspect what appliance attached to what, for example.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

These days, a favorite activity for his son involved a hand held label maker a neighbor had given him, and the boy routinely dismantled it and reassembled it, as much interested in how it worked as actually embossing the sticky labels with letters and words.

After checking Abby, Jethro called Tim over to him, taking his seat on the outdoor bench. He motioned for the little boy to dismount from the tricycle and come to him, and when Tim obeyed, he put his hands on each of the boy's hips to hold him.

Licking his lips, the preschooler shifted from one foot to the other trying to puzzle his father's motive. "Did I do something wrong, Daddy?"

Gibbs shook his head dramatically. "Absolutely not, but I want you to bring me your tricycle, please, and then wheel the bike with the training wheels over to me."

Kate and Tony had long ago discarded the bike with training wheels, and it leaned forlornly against the side of the house, its bike horn drooping.

Tim regarded it indecisively, turned back to his father, and then focused again on the bike. "Why do we need that bike with the training wheels, Daddy, the one Kate and Tony used to ride?"

Jethro patted his cheek, then rubbed the boy's soft blond hair. "Just go get it and wheel it over here because I want to show you something about it."

Glancing over his shoulder, Tim maneuvered first the bicycle, then the tricycle, to his father. Looking from them to Jethro, he crossed to the bench and used his father's thigh to launch himself onto the seat on the bench beside his dad.

"What do you need them to do, Daddy? Are they broken?"

Jethro turned and winked, and Tim brightened. He understood that a wink meant he and his dad had their own little secret.

Moments later Jethro arranged both the trike and the bike to rest upside down on their handle bars side by side. Placing his right hand over his son's left one, he traced the child's fingers across the chain and wheels and narrated the workings of each feature. Intrigued, Tim listened raptly, slipping off of the bench and backing himself against Jethro as he contemplated his father's words.

"So the wheels revolve just like the ones on my tricycle? They turn like that because of the chain?"

"Correct, Son, so with the exception of the size of the wheels, which you and I just traced, and a difference in the frames, they take off from inertia, then revolve and create the same motion."

Silence followed, and the little boy turned and regarded his father seriously, his green eyes both calculating and fearful. "Will you stay with me if I drive the big bike?"


	3. Jethro's Approach

Jethro's Approach

"Absolutely," Jethro assured him with a degree of restraint, careful not to appear too excited lest it make the boy really afraid again. "Let's put the tricycle over there, first, though. We need to keep it in good shape because after Abby grows some, she can ride it. Actually, let me do that while you get your new bike set and ready for you."

Tim jerked his head sharply at that assigning of ownership, confirming that he still harbored misgivings.

Understanding blue eyes met uncertain green ones, and Jethro pulled him against him before leaning down to kiss the blond head.

After relegating the tricycle to a place near the swings and giving Abby another good push, he rejoined Tim, who stood next to the bike, one courageous little hand gripping one sturdy handlebar.

Gibbs held it steady as Tim climbed onto the seat, and Jethro's heart quickened as he recognized that the height from the ground to his current perch had clearly unnerved his son.

To reassure him, he stood in front of the bike, resting both hands on the handlebars above where Tim maintained a fierce grip, his body tensed in anticipation of participating in the rite of passage.

Speaking calmly, Jethro ran through a history of the wheel, and the ways in which it had shaped transportation, answering the little fellow's analytical questions as they arose.

Gradually, his son's grip relaxed on the hand grips and his sturdy frame appeared to deflate a bit, some of the tension leaving his small body.

Finally, Jethro backed away and moved to the rear of the bike. He positioned himself so that Tim could feel his strong hands grip the little shoulders, establishing the security the child needed to brave those first seconds of setting the bike into motion.

Calling out encouragement, Gibbs kept tight hold of his son on the bike until the little boy had executed two complete circuits around the yard's perimeter.

Then without fanfare, he released his support and watched as little Tim pedaled independently, calling out gleefully, "I did it, Daddy! I did it! I can ride the real bike! Look at me!"

Bursting with pride at the expression on that innocent baby face, Gibbs hastened to the center of the yard and watched his boy go, pedaling with such determination that he flexed his upper arm muscles and clenched his tiny jaw.

Jethro never forgot it. The rite of passage may have been undergone by all four of his children, but Gibbs secretly cherished Tim's above the rest, and would sometimes go to sleep at night recalling that determined, excited, proud little face.

Surprisingly, within a couple of months after mastering that monumental step, Tim approached his dad on his own, and suggested to his father that he though he could tackle a bike without training wheels.

Studying the little fellow's earnest expression, Jethro quashed his reservations and responded with a grin, "All righty, then, let's go!"

Covering Tim's hands with his own, they removed the training wheels with a wrench from the basement, and Tim helped his father store the hardware for Abby's future use.

Losing the additional wheels proved harder for the child to master, but surprisingly, Tim jumped up and remounted after each tumble as he learned to do so.

That afternoon, though, not an hour after Tim made his request, Jethro planted himself at the opposite end of their residential street and watched his boy ride his bike the entire length of the sidewalk to join him.

Yes, the boys had turned out to have entirely different personalities, almost polar opposite temperaments, in fact.

Actually, the family's males were not the only anomalies. The same could describe the girls, as well, could highlight the fact that Kate and Abby approached life from two opposing, but undeniably perceptive perspectives.

Independence impelled Kate from the very moment of her birth, and even at an incredibly young age she shirked assistance, demanding to do things herself. As the family's second child she had Tony to imitate, true, but something about her personality had always driven her to pursue personal accomplishments and to excel at any and all competitions.

Tucking her into bed one night when she was four, Jethro marveled at the confidence she displayed in just reciting her nightly prayers. Scooting down in the bed as her daddy straightened the covers over her red and white gingham nightgown, Kate placed a dainty hand onto his wrist. Playing with his fingers, his little girl insisted that she needed to join the Girl Scouts, having overheard the older sister of one of her friends describe the badges which Scouts earned for projects and work.

Moving to a more comfortable position, he brushed back her chestnut brown hair and traced his finger down her nose and lips and chin. "That sounds good, Honey, but I think you have to grow some first."

She regarded him shrewdly. "I know that, Daddy, but before that I can be a Brownie Girl Scout."

His brow furrowed. "A what?"

"A Brownie, Daddy, and I will wear a uniform and win those badges for my uniform."

"Oh," he leaned down and kissed her before sliding off the bed. "We'll see."

She grabbed onto the side of his leg to stop him. "No, Daddy, please. I really want to be that by myself."

That night little Katie initiated her campaign, and thereafter, each evening at bedtime she reminded him that she still had plans to join the Scouts.

Jethro humored her, thinking she would lose interest in the group, despite the fact that she apprised him of her wishes every single night.

She then broadened her audience, discussing her future plans with any available adult.

One afternoon while spending time with Mrs. Mallard, Victoria drove Kate to meet with the leader of a local Scout troop, a woman whose mother Victoria knew. The leader explained that at four, Kate would join a troop as a Daisy, then as a Brownie, and eventually, would graduate to a Scout.

Eagerly peppering the leader with questions, Kate satisfied her curiosity about projects and activities integral to scouting, which she then rattled off to update her father repeatedly and passionately the subsequent several nights.

Finally assuring himself that Kate would probably stick with the activity, and personally sick of hearing about the troop, its mission, its badges, or its projects, Gibbs placed the necessary calls and an excited Kate joined the club.

Not surprisingly, as she matured his little girl earned the most badges, completed the most projects, and acted as a role model and leader in each division of the Scouts.

Frankly, no matter what club she joined, she pursued it with single minded determination until she made her way to the top.

Proud of her accomplishments, Jethro built her two intricately carved display boxes and a series of shelves upon which to display her ribbons, awards, and trophies.

What her younger brother, Tim, lacked in confidence, Kate possessed a hundredfold.

That identified the very core of his Katie.

More like Tony, though, Abby's personality and charm dominated her being, and she reveled in her role as an exuberant people person. Loving and affectionate, she stationed herself in her daddy's lap any time she found it free, or just when she insisted Jethro hold her. Without explicit instructions from her father, in fact, she would not allow her siblings a turn at being cuddled. More than once Gibbs had to set Abby firmly on the floor and remind her that Tony, or Tim, or Kate also needed a turn.

She loved her siblings, though, as she loved her daddy. Even at a young age she proved fiercely possessive of those she loved, and she never shied away from demonstrating her affection.

Blessed with an interest in a multitude of subjects, even as a toddler she could keep her attention directed at something for hours on end.

She begged for an aquarium when she was three, and once Gibbs brought it home she opted to furnish it with snails, three varieties of fish, and an African clawed frog.

No, a simple goldfish did not appeal to his youngest.

It scared Jethro that she would drag a chair across the room and top it with her booster chair to get herself as close as possible to watch the marine life. He worried that she would fall against the aquarium and send it down onto her. Finally, though, he hit upon the solution by building a sturdy oak stand to safeguard the aquarium, one which he attached to the wall at Abby's viewing level.

Though the other children certainly enjoyed the water pets, his youngest studied them for hours, enraptured as she examined the interplay amongst the sea life.

That aquarium led to a terrarium, and even to an ant farm after that.

That same creative and gifted curiosity sometimes landed the child into trouble, though.

For example, at six, Abby had progressed through a stage where she used her magnifying glass to scrutinize anything and everything which caught her eye. She kept it with her, as well as a little journal to jot notes, and wandered throughout the house investigating one made up mystery after another.

Her siblings did not appreciate her vocation, however, since she routinely snooped through their belongings, and they complained loudly and adamantly to Jethro.

Admonishing her, he stood her in front of him and made her repeat his instructions about rules of privacy. Agreeing with Tim, Tony, and Kate, he warned Abby that he would punish her if she continued to disregard the family's right to privacy. Reiterating the rules of the house and the expectations for respect, he certainly made himself clear.

Like her sister, though, Abby possessed a stubborn streak, and not even twenty four hours after Jethro's warning found her rifling through Tim's dresser drawer. Discovered by the irate owner of the contents, a loud shouting match ensued, culminating with Abby slamming the drawer down on the ground, watching smugly as all of her brother's treasures scattered and rolled across the floor.

Tim's outraged response brought the rest of the family running to the room. Realizing that trouble loomed for her, Abby hurriedly assured her unhappy father that she would clean up the disaster and apologize to her brother, while she attempted to diminish the problem of her snooping.

Nevertheless, Gibbs did not forgive the deed so quickly.

Once Jethro delivered a well deserved spanking, though, her bravado disappeared entirely. Through her sobs she managed to convey that she would channel her curiosity more appropriately in the future.

One of Abby's greatest assets centered around her gentle heart, and the little girl did some soul searching when Jethro sent her to her room for the remainder of the afternoon. After that particular punishment but without prodding from her father, she approached Tim with her little piggy bank, insisting he take all of the money to buy replacements for the treasures she had broken.

Yes, no one could ever question Abby's uniqueness.

Hanging up the phone on his desk and rubbing the bridge of his nose in resignation one afternoon, Gibbs commented to Ducky that complete strangers would gather an accurate assessment of his four children simply by eavesdropping for a minute or two upon a phone conversation or reading the first lines of a note from their teachers.

Basically, the consensus of instructors was an agreement that the four youngsters intrinsically meant well, but, an offering to soften whatever misbehavior they reported with the communication.

"_Though I appreciate the fact that Abby felt another child lacked appropriate winter clothing, still it took several commands to make her stop removing her own wardrobe to share with the other girl."_

"_Tim appears to think that despite my instructions to focus upon his own assignments, he needs to act as a tutor any time another child asks a question or experiences difficulty."_

"_As a visionary seeking the betterment of the class, Kate deserves praise. As a class officer, however, Kate will need to refrain from losing patience with her peers when they disagree with her point of view."_

"_If he would apply the same degree of dedication to his schoolwork that he applies to his entertainment capabilities when a peer is upset, or in building group rapport and cohesion, Tony's academic life would skyrocket."_


	4. United Approach

United Approach

Yes, as he reminded Dr. Mallard, all four exhibited strong interpersonal attributes, and routinely reached out to help others. In addition, all managed to stand out enough that their elementary teachers predicted incredible futures.

"_With Tim's methodical approach to his math and science assignments, I foresee a future in medicine for him."_

"_It would not surprise me to one day hear that Kate topped her field in advertising or in commercial art."_

"_By continuing to immerse himself in discerning and analyzing the details and main points of content, along with the gift of networking, Tony reflects the qualities of a future politician."_

"_Her interest in the classroom's pets combined with her fascination of the insects she studies and observes on the playground leads me to speculate that one day Abby will hang her shingle as a doctor of veterinary medicine."_

Jethro elaborated to Dr. Mallard that despite the age differences of his children and very obvious physical and character contrasts, the four managed to share more than just an NCIS Agent for a dad.

"_Kate must learn to take responsibility for all of her mistakes, rather than try to diminish them or blame others instead."_

"_When reprimanded, Tony responds by pouting and sulking, rather than by taking responsibility and exhibiting an immediate behavior transformation."_

"_Abby relies upon tears or pouting as tools to shirk or escape responsibility for her misbehavior."_

"_Tim goes through spells of staying silent rather than speaking up and admitting he is responsible for something."_

Inherent good looks long dominated correspondence and communication from the school to Agent Gibbs.

"_Always popular and in demand as a group member, Tony does not realize that his appearance alone will draw others to him."_

"_Abby's excitement and enthusiasm for a project she enjoys practically make those beautiful eyes of hers dance."_

"_That slow grin which illuminates Tim's face when he receives a good grade conveys so much of his inner emotions."_

"_Though certainly pretty, Kate's poise and sense of bearing highlight her uniqueness and separate her from her classmates." _

Throughout his years as a parent, Gibbs had been notified more than once that his four faced disciplinary measures, sometimes for similar infractions. Tony and Abby loved to engage in public displays of entertainment, while Kate and Tim tended to remain stubbornly determined to attend school with their own interpretations of the rules.

"_Tim took it upon himself to skip two class periods, assigning himself library time where he says he could research topics he liked, as opposed to having a teacher assign them. Tim will be punished."_

"_Kate's continued defiance when told to wait her turn earned her an additional punishment today."_

"_Jumping onto the teacher's desk to declare a vacation day when the substitute arrived certainly is not conduct the school tolerates from Tony."_

"_While the teacher tried to demonstrate steps in math to the class, Abby decided to sing loudly and drown out the explanation. Behavior like this will always result in disciplinary measures for Abby."_

Just as unwelcome, the rationale his children provided their schools for a lack of participation or questionable behavior often cost him embarrassment and a frantic scrambling to provide clarification.

"_Abby tells me that rather than take her to a physician, you rely upon the services of a medical examiner to suffice in lieu of a pediatrician."_

"_I would like for Tony to join the field trip group scheduled to visit the Hoover Building. However, he assures me you have reservations about the agency there, repeatedly mocking the agency as a whole and referring to the FBI as the '3 Letter Boys' of the government."_

"_Could we possibly meet for a conference? Tim expressed to me today that he finds you unapproachable when you isolate yourself in the basement and drink several evenings a week."_

"_Despite numerous corrections, Kate slips up on adults in conversation, sneaking and appearing out of nowhere when faculty members are speaking confidentially. She claims that she learned this behavior from you, and that you consider it invaluable."_

Despite his explanations to the contrary, Gibbs always felt that the teachers remained suspicious of him.

Come to think of it, were their positions reversed, he probably would launch an investigation.

Parenting four strong personalities effectively appeared never ending, even as the children matured.

Some days when he fell into bed exhausted from the single parent life, he imagined a day thirty or so years in the future, with him retired from the agency and relaxing with a woodworking project in the basement. Would his then grown children stay true to character, or transform into individuals he would not recognize?

_Abby would appear first, still fashioned in her bohemian style with a yellow poncho and long flowing pink cotton skirt, having embraced more colors once she had children. Pulling a stool up to sit right beside him, she would lean up and kiss his cheek and announce softly, "One's on the way." _

_Unable to restrain himself, he would snap, "What's the point, Abby, of all these kids? You refuse to make a marriage work, yet have no qualms about having babies. How many grandchildren do I have to support?"_

_She would get up and execute one of her exotic twirls before crossing to the opposite side of the table. "I find my stability rooted in children, just not in husbands. I think I grow with each divorce."_

No, Jethro edited his fantasy as a sudden image of Sister Rosita popped into his thoughts. What if his Abby changed course and joined a convent?

Not content with either scenario, Jethro pushed Abby to the side of his imagination and sent Tim jogging down the steps to the basement.

"_Dad, quick, I need some help. I got a notice today that they're after my store." Practically sputtering his words, Tim would impatiently snatch the stool so that he could sit at an angle from his father. "I need you to go threaten them."_

_Gibbs would raise his eyebrows to convey the reminder that Tim had encountered this magnitude of trouble at some earlier juncture. "Did you get in trouble with the collection agencies again?"_

"_No, this is the city, the taxes or something like that. I would've paid, but business has fallen at the store. You know that, Dad, so I can't fathom why you insist on grilling me now."_

"_That might have to do with the fact that the store is only open two days a week, and that your inventory consists of clown costumes."_

"_Whatever, but you just have to bail me out again." Tim would narrow his eyes expectantly and drum his fingers against the table to impress his father with his agitation._

Despite his exhaustion, Leroy Jethro Gibbs grinned at his make believe future Abby and Tim. Dismissing the younger two gave way to imagining Tony and Kate racing each other down the basement steps in his same future environment.

"_First!" Kate would yell, platform shoes clomping against the wooden stairs. She would turn and eye Tony smugly as she grabbed the only other stool. "I beat Tony, Dad. I rock!" she would assure him, running long lacquered fingernails through her waist length platinum hair._

_The future Gibbs would not engage in banter until he witnessed Tony drag the sawhorse over to the worktable and regard him. _

_Ignoring Kate, he would direct his first words to his eldest. "How is the ethics investigation coming, Son? Are you indicted, or not?"_

_Tony would lean back confidently, chuckle, and then lean forward to answer conspiratorially, "It appears that the charges will fall to the wayside, my dear padre. My law firm managed to pay off enough witnesses to make that beltway judge reconsider investigating us."_

"_Tony, Tony, Tony," Kate would whine, emphasizing her displeasure by rolling her eyes, then turn petulantly to her dad. "Does everything have to focus on him?"_

_Gibbs would level a warning glance upon her and she would sputter in response, "I can't believe you still hold it against me that I dropped out of high school."_

"_Bingo," he would reply, then add, "because I seriously resent that you still live under my roof."_

Unrealistic and ridiculous though the musings sounded, Gibbs found that creating worst case scenarios often quelled the panic that threatened when he worried about the future of his progeny.

Time would tell, of course. Tony expressed interests ranging from coaching to producing movies, and Kate wavered from commercial art to family counseling. On the other hand, Tim championed a career as a translator or as a news reporter for a major paper, while Abby dreamed of either teaching or researching for the World Health Organization.

With a pang Jethro acknowledged that not one of his four planned to follow him into military service, enforcement, or work in a government agency.

**Raised voices permeated his sleep and Jethro suddenly jerked awake, shaking his head to dislodge any lingering images of his make believe Tony and Kate from his mind. So deeply had he slept that it took several seconds before he realized that the environmental noise increased with every second.**

Pinpointing the origin of the chaos, he sighed deeply. Then whistling loudly, he waited for the moment of triumph as all sound instantaneously ceased.

Opening his eyes, he delayed any further communication.

Silently Abby appeared, peeping out from the side of the kitchen, one hand clutching a steaming cup of coffee which she held out like a sacrificial offering.

Slipping around her, Tony moved towards him, holding two pizza boxes at arms' length before him.

Both grinned, and it struck Gibbs that Abby and Tony shared the same tilting of their chins in situations where they wanted to disarm any opposition.

Jethro pointed towards the battered formica dining table and then called for the other two as he struggled to his feet.

"Why are the four of you lurking in my home?"

He narrowed his eyes and let his gaze travel from one to the other, noting that Tim clutched plastic silverware and napkins and Kate set a large bowl of salad and bottle of salad dressing down by the aromatic pizza.

They still wore their workday clothes, though the knot in Tim's tie hung haphazardly and Tony had let his suspender straps fall. Abby and Kate's bare feet prompted Gibbs to check the foyer. Sure enough, they had kicked their shoes off there.

"Boss, we knew you would want us to deliver a comprehensive and wholly entertaining sit rep detailing the rest of the afternoon at NCIS, the part that you missed," Tony explained, taking the napkins from Tim and placing them by each plate.

"Besides that, we worried about you and whether you needed anything," Abby smiled sweetly, twirling a black pigtail as she spoke.

Tim added, "We brought pizza, but then when we got here Kate though maybe we should have made some soup or something because of your injury, not that we thought the injury required soup. I mean we did. That was, uhm, what we were discussing when you woke up just now."

"So," Kate finished perkily, "We all wanted to let you know that no one goofed off after you got sent home. I guess we just needed to see you for ourselves, also, to know you were good. Once Ducky got hold of you we didn't know how long you would be out of commission."

"Sounds like we're a bunch of little kids scared that our dad is hurt and might not come back to us," Tony concluded, smiling broadly. "It's a little like the adult kids did in _The Godfather_, you know, when they all rallied to Marlon Brando's character when they thought he was about to depart the earth."

In reply, Gibbs motioned them to sit down. Noting the concern still evident on their faces he cleared his throat and spoke softly, "I'm okay now that all of you are here." Pointing towards the kitchen he grinned. "I'll be back in a minute. There are Cokes in the refrigerator left over from the last time all of you swarmed."


End file.
